injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Terrific (Injustice 2)
|} "I'm not afraid to die, so I'm not afraid of you." About Mister Terrific *'Injustice 2 (Bio):' "Michael Holt is many things: The world's third smartest man, olympic-level athlete, expert combatant. Equipped with his T-Spheres and his T-Mask, he is much more. After losing his wife and unborn child in Brainaic's attack, Mister Terrific finally had enough." *'Injustice 2 (Ending):' "I've never been afraid of death. Damn near stared it in the face battling Brainaic but he made a fatal miscalculation: I'm Mister Terrific. I may not have super powers, but who needs them when you have my technology? After taking down the green giant, everyone wanted to invest in CyberWear. If only Paula was here to this. Sleep in peace, my love." Appearance 1860049-mister_terrific.jpg|Mister Terrific base mister_terrific__update_design__by_eye_of_ra_x-d91zlle.jpg|Gear options 12412_mr__terrific_by_12for12-da3qt8h.jpg|Gear options 7aee05c7f259ffc4deeb7e7bfdb063eb.jpg|Gear options Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Cartwheel:' Mister Terrific performs a cartwheel at his opponent, kicking them on impact. This move staggers the opponent, leaving them open for a combo but is extremely unsafe if blocked. (I2) **In I2, The meter burn version turn the cartwheel into an aerial, which makes the move safe if blocked. *'Push-Up Stance:' Mister Terrific drops down into a push-up position to avoid projectiles. He can either perform a sweep or a Handstand. (I2) *'Handstand:' Mister Terrific handstands to anti-air the opponent. (I2) *'Fly Kick:' Mister Terrific jump kicks towards the opponent and connects with a kick to their torso. (I2) **In I2, The meter burn version adds armor and an additional kick for extra damage. *'Air Fake-Out:' Mister Terrific, while mid-air, jumps back to create space. (I2) *'T-Spheres:' Mister Terrific can place his T-Sphere in front of himself that will last for about ten seconds. This move has many versions that allow him to place the device in various positions around himself, such as to mid-range and behind. When two have been placed and are activated, the T-Spheres will release a red beam and deal damage to the opponent when in it. If he is hit when the device is activitated, they will disappear. (I2) Other Moves *'Grab:' He rapidly punches the opponent multiple times before landing an uppercut then grabbing their head and smashing it on his knee. (I2) *Abilities: (Injustice 2) **'Slide:' Mister Terrific slides on his side to strike the opponent. This can be followed up with a sweep kick. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'T-Bombs:' Mister Terrific uses his T-Spheres as bombs to extend combos or keep an enemy away. Though the device still stays in its summoned position until activitated or runs out of time, he can only summon one with this augment. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces T-Spheres. **'Mimic:' Mister Terrific creates a blue hologram behind him, using his T-Spheres, and can send them to perform either his Cartwheel or Fly Kick; while he can either stand still and perform an attack as well. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces T-Spheres. **'Static:' Mister Terrific taps his mask, which makes it glow and doubles the amount of chip damage landed for a small period. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Character Trait *'Activiate:' Mister Terrific can activitate his summoned T-Spheres. (I2) Super Move *Add. (I2) Trivia *'Legendary Gear:' The Dark Knight's Iconic Variation **'TBN:' Fly Kick has armor on wake-up. **'TBN:' Back dashing has a chance of Terrific placing a T-Sphere trap on the ground in front of him. Additional Details Customization: *Gear (Simplified): **Head. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs. **Accessory: T-Spheres **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Contrast): ***'Super Genius' (Primary/Secondary/Contrast), Super Genius - Alternate (Primary/Secondary/Contrast) ***'Master Aptitude' (Primary/Secondary/Contrast), Master Aptitude - Alternate (Primary/Secondary/Contrast) ***'T-Pain' (Primary/Secondary/Contrast), T-Pain - Alternate (Primary/Secondary/Contrast) ***'Checkmate' (Primary/Secondary/Contrast), Checkmate - Alternate (Primary/Secondary/Contrast) ***'Gold Medalist' (Primary/Secondary/Contrast), Gold Medalist - Alternate (Primary/Secondary/Contrast) ***'God' (Primary/Secondary/Contrast), God - Alternate (Primary/Secondary/Contrast) ***'Demon' (Primary/Secondary/Contrast), Demon - Alternate (Primary/Secondary/Contrast) **Abilities Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, he send one of his T-Spheres to kamikaze the opponent. In game: *Intro: **When he speaks first, he will enter in on his T-Spheres and says his first line; (the opponent says their line); then front flips off them and says his second line. **When he speaks second, he walks in on his hands and flips forward to face the opponent; (the opponent says their line); then ... says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When he wins a round, he will either ... or ... *Clash Win: *Outro: He summons a T-Sphere that displays a hologram of the planet and points at an alert on it. Gallery *Add. Category:Venommm Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Gadget Users Category:Injustice 2